Roy Walltalker
Roy Walltalker (b. 1994) was the wife of Janice Walltalker and the adopted father of Reba Silo Walltalker and Binoculars. From the start, he had a rough home life. In school, Roy soon proved to be popular and talented, and he received mostly good marks. During this time, he formed a good friendship with Wilbur Eat. He also began dating the love of his life, Janice Walltalker, in 2010. After college, he married Janice, and became an anatomy scientist soon thereafter. Eventually, Roy created an experiment that led to the creation of a live wall that he would treasure dearly. Later on, the wall Roy had built was stolen. He quickly resolved to find it, and when Janice offered to accompany him, he allowed it. They set out on a long and perilous journey that extended all across Utah and into Wyoming. Roy and Janice, no closer to finding the Wall, sought help from Janice's friend Patricia, who allowed them to spend several nights at her house. Afterwards, they finished the search and finally ended up in a spacious house belonging to Reba Silo, where the Wall was hidden. However, Reba would not let them go without a fight. Finally, she captured both of them and sentenced them to be killed in Timbuktu, until the Wall intervened and Reba saw the error of her ways. Roy and Janice agreed to adopt her, and they returned to Provo with both Reba and the Wall. At some point, Roy Walltalker became a policeman. Then, Suzie tried to become his sidekick and his exuberance got him into trouble and leads to several civilians being injured and the public turning against Roy and Janice in response to the injuries; and they were ultimately fired. Roy and Janice went into hiding and tried to lead a normal life. He and Janice had a son named Jackson, and they adopted Binoculars, a robot left to rust on a street. Roy was wildly unhappy in his new life. After being fired from his job as a librarian, Suzie, who claimed she now served the government, recruited Roy to her island to stop a robot in a covert job “for the government”. He was able to complete the task, and was then invited to dinner with Suzie. However, the ghost of a policeman Suzie had killed swooped in and attacked the two of them, and they had to Apparate to Manhattan to hang low. Unfortunately, Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley tracked them down, and Roy and Suzie took them down after a brief fight. The two then headed back to Suzie’s base, which was now safe, and Roy immediately returned home. Two months later, however, Roy was captured by Suzie, who was secretly working against him and is out for revenge. Later, Roy reunited with his wife, after being freed by Mr. Reno Tutu, and together they were able to destroy Suzie for good. Roy and his family continued fighting crime together, though they eventually retired. Biography Early life Roy Walltalker was born in 1994. From the start, he had a rough home life. In school, Roy soon proved to be popular and talented. His favorite school subject was science. In school, he got mostly good marks, and was incredibly intelligent. He also formed a good friendship with Wilbur Eat. At first, Janice Walltalker was one of his worst enemies. She was perhaps the only student in the school who was completely unimpressed by Roy, considering him to be arrogant and annoying. However, they were able to explain their differences eventually. They began dating, and found they truly liked each other. Janice thought Roy was charming, gifted, and smart, and Roy thought Janice was kind, quirky, and beautiful. Roy's hatred for Janice quickly melted away, replaced by love for her. Eventually, Janice showed Roy her bedroom, which had several photos of her humanitarian work. Adulthood In 2012, at the age of only eighteen, Roy Walltalker and Janice Morrison were married. Roy’s passion for science ultimately led him to become an anatomy scientist, and do this job for a living. Eventually, Roy learned that Janice could not get pregnant, due to a disability she was born with. Later on, he was doing an experiment that led to a wall speaking. Roy saw his chance and continued to experiment, resulting in the wall having facial features as well. He took it home and replaced a wall in his living room with the new contraption. He loved it like a son, and the wall loved him and Janice equally. Search for the Wall Later on, the wall Roy had built was stolen. He began to scream in anger, awaking Janice and prompting her to ask him what was the matter. He replied that somebody had stolen his wall, and he planned to discover the thief. Janice offered to join him on the search, and Roy agreed. After making preparations, they set out on a long and perilous journey. About an hour into the search, the Walltalkers reached a dead end. Janice pointed out a busy road nearby, realizing it is the only place to turn, but a wall of incredible traffic lied in their way. Roy formulated a strategy to safely cross the road by utilization of stop signs and traffic guard disguises, holding them for people to see and proceeding under Roy’s commands (indirectly causing a massive pile-up on the street). Arriving at the other side, they contemplated possible wall thieves. Janice suggested that Wilbur Eat might have taken the wall. Roy agreed it was probably him, and they went to his house. On the way, Roy noted that no houses so far were made of brick (the wall’s substance). When they arrived, Eat greeted them warmly, and Roy immediately asked if he stole the wall. Eat was shocked, insisting he did not even know it was missing. Roy accepted this, but then Janice pointed out that Eat had a spot of dirt on his shirt that may have transferred from the wall. Eat claimed the stain was from working in his flower garden, and though Roy believed this, he made a note of it for good measure. The two of them began a search through town. Roy had assigned Janice to search the condominiums of Willowbrook, and he himself searched out several houses between Willowbrook and an elementary school called Westridge. Neither of them pulled out anything useful, so they regrouped at the edge of town. Roy said the Wall wasn’t in town, and that they had to extend their search. Janice agreed to come with him. For the search, Roy also utilized a car and GPS to use during the search. He and Janice drove off. In the forest, the Walltalkers encountered a pair of frightening and savage bears. When Roy saw them, he and Janice sped away as the bears followed at incredible speed, quickly gaining ground. Just as they were about to meet their apparent demise, Roy noticed a cliff and proceeded to drive the bears off of it. The Walltalkers proceeded into the forest. Days passed, and the GPS picked up nothing. However, two towns and a week later, the GPS picked up a clue of a wall calling for help. They finished their trip to the store and began to search for the Wall there. Janice heard a child calling for help, and raced around the bend, where she was surprised to find a kidnapper about to take a child with him. Janice pulled out her stun gun and threw the kidnapper back from his prey. She then bent over, helping him calm down and asking him where his parents were. Janice offered to help him find his parents, but Roy protested, insisting they had a mission to complete. Janice refused his demands and, after getting the boy to his parents, warned him not to wander off again. Roy also got to meet the boy’s parents. The Walltalkers then left and, after a bit of searching, they found an isle of walls, and were disappointed to realize that the trigger for the alarm was not the Wall, but the line of walls coupled with the boy’s call for help. They both went outside and left in their car. They began to search the town, but this turned up nothing. Wyoming The wall search continued in Utah. Upon reaching the coast, Janice said she wanted to give up the search, but ultimately decided against it. The entire state turned up nothing. As a result, they headed into Wyoming to continue the search. Weeks passed, and nothing turned up. Upon searching for the wall near the east coast of Nebraska, Janice pointed out her old friend, Patricia. She said Patricia may be able to aid them in their journey. Patricia allowed them to have dinner with her and spend the night. During this, Roy was also disturbed when he had a vision of a mysterious girl torturing the wall. When Roy awoke, he found it was 5 A.M. and Janice was still asleep. He found a picture that looked just like the girl in his visions. Upon searching for the wall near the east coast of Nebraska, Janice pointed out her old friend, Patricia. She said Patricia may be able to aid them in their journey. Patricia allowed them to have dinner with her and spend the night. During this, Roy was also disturbed when he had a vision of a mysterious girl torturing the wall. When Roy awoke, he found it was 5 A.M. and Janice was still asleep. He found a picture that looked just like the girl in his visions. The next day, Patricia discussed the Walltalkers’ quest with the company. Roy asked Patricia who the girl in the portrait was, and Patricia said it was an orphan named Reba Silo. She expressing her fear that if the wall thief is Reba, she doubts that they will survive the encounter. She let them spend the next few days at her house, playing with Janice whenever she could. She agreed to loan food, water, and a new set of clothes to the company to make their mission easier. After resting for several days, the Walltalkers proceeded with the wall search. Skirmish in Reba's Quarters A few days later, Mr. Walltalker’s GPS picked up on an imminent arrest. Captured by police, the Walltalkers were placed under arrest. The police car drove the Walltalkers toward the desert. However, Roy had an idea that allowed them to burst free. Janice used her pocketknife to cut through his handcuffs, and he took the knife and cut her loose. The driver noticed them and prepared to pursue when he noticed the prisoners had sabotaged his engines. After running at least 100 meters down the road, Mr. Walltalker signaled them to stop. Then he pulled out his GPS, and realized with delight that the wall was only two miles away. Janice sighed nervously; she was unexcited for the fight that lied ahead. Roy’s GPS led them to a spacious house. They climbed out, and Roy rang the bell. The host peered in, then turned to leave. However, when Roy used a knocker she opened the door. He immediately asked her if she’d stolen their wall, which Reba denied. Janice left, and Roy followed. They were about to leave for home when Roy heard a call for help. Both rushed back to Reba’s house and sneaked inside. They just narrowly tiptoed past a robot patrol without being seen. After rounding a corner, Mr. Walltalker took a look around, only to hear a robot soldier coming in their direction. They rushed to a small multi-purpose turbolift and crammed themselves inside. Janice accidentally hit a switch, transporting them through a small portal which jettisoned them upstairs. They rushed across a hallway, only to find another flight of stairs, which they climbed. At the end of the following hall, they found two massive doors. They both stepped inside. It was in the room that they found the wall in chains. Using his pocketknife, Roy neatly cut through the wall’s bonds. With the wall close behind, they left the room and headed down the stairs. But when they reached the bottom, Reba slammed a net down and over them. Robots surrounded them, and Reba stood at the center, her sword in hand. However, Roy used a tool to take a nearby sword and use it to cut down the net. Janice and the Wall began to fight against the robot army. Roy kept his sword as he advanced on Reba. Igniting it, he struck out at Reba, only to have his blow intercepted. Roy and Reba then began to duel atop the dais, with neither of them able to gain the advantage. After a time, Roy suddenly intensified his attack, forcing a surprised Reba to retreat to the head of the stairs leading up to them. Seeing Reba’s precarious position, Roy kicked her in the chest, sending the thief careening down the stairs to land in a heap on the floor below. However, Roy decided he would not kill a child for stealing. He put away his sword and calmed himself as Reba regained her feet. Reba began ascending the staircase towards her foe, dismissing Roy’s refusal to fight. She reached him in short order and struck at her enemy with her sword, forcing Roy to redraw his weapon. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Roy leaped away from Reba into the center of a data pod. Reba brought her sword down, but the young man backflipped out of the pod and onto a catwalk behind him. Safely away from Reba, Roy attempted to reason with Reba, but the latter denied any sort of internal conflict, and said he underestimated her willpower With that, Reba hurled her sword at Roy. Roy managed to duck to the side quickly enough to avoid his opponent’s weapon, but the sword sheared through several of the catwalk’s support struts, destabilizing the section where Roy was standing. As the gantry fell, Roy slid down it and fell into a net as Reba laughed. Reba then strode down the stairs to where Roy had fallen, drawing her reclaimed weapon as she did so. After Reba reached the entry to the underside of the dais, she handcuffed Roy and captured him along with Janice. Timbuktu In the Slide Room, Reba threatened to get rid of the Walltalkers once and for all. She tied them to a sled and was about to send them downhill and off a 40-story roof when the wall arrived. The wall threatened her, and advanced. Reba took the moment to explain she was an orphan living by herself, and that she stole the wall so she would have a friend. She then apologized and arranged to have the Walltalkers untied. However, the sled with Roy and Janice was accidentally sent on its fateful course in the process. Reba immediately dove after the sled as the wall looked on with concern. Meanwhile, a robot soldier turned on the alarm, and the other robots dove after Reba. The tables turned, however, when Roy used his pocketknife to free himself and Janice and hook onto a lightning rod, diverting the sled’s course and stopping it in its tracks. This left Reba alone racing toward the edge. Janice declared they must save her, and leaps into action. Although they are able to save Reba, the rescue left Reba, Janice, and all the robots dangling off the edge of the ravine. Luckily, a friendly local arrived with Roy by his side, and they reeled them up with the tow cable attached to his car. Adoption of Reba Silo Afterwards, Reba and the Walltalkers climbed back up the slide, taking them from Timbuktu back to Nebraska. Roy, Janice, and Reba immediately collapsed from the effort. When Janice recovered, she offered to adopt Reba despite the thievery she had committed. Reba accepted, and after recovering the Walltalkers’ car, they went home through a slide leading directly to Provo. After they arrived at the bottom of the slide, they rode the Walltalker car home. When they arrived, while Roy reinstalled the Wall to its socket while Janice showed Reba around. Roy continued work as an anatomy scientist, and when his boss requested to why he had been gone, Roy told him about the Wall search and his new daughter. He always returned from work at 6 o’clock in the evening. Meanwhile, Reba stayed home with her new mother, Janice, and they played together and just hung out for several weeks. Later on, Roy and Janice Walltalker both declared Reba needed to go to school and finish her education. Thanks to the robots’ training of her, Reba was also able to skip four grades when this happened, immediately advancing to the twelfth grade after her adoption. Police career At some point, Roy Walltalker became a policeman. He also captured the Lunch Money Bandit after the latter was defeated by the S.M.S.B. He enjoyed this very much. Then, Suzie tried to become his sidekick and his exuberance got him into trouble and leads to several civilians being injured, including Chad Durnham who did not want him to save his life. Due to the events of that night, the public turned against Roy and Janice in response to the injuries; and they were ultimately fired. Roy and Janice went into hiding and tried to lead a normal life. He and Janice had a son named Jackson. They also adopted Binoculars, a robot left to rust on a street. Roy was wildly unhappy in his new life, because he and his family were forced to hide their identities and are miserable, and because his new job is a soul-crushing tedium which goes against all he stands for. This leads him to sneak out with his friend Wilbur Eat and fight crime covertly. When he strangled his boss after being prevented from saving a woman who was being sexually assaulted outside their window, he was fired from his job as a librarian. The Basketball 9000 Before he could tell his family, Suzie, who claimed she now worked for the government, offered him a large sum of money to stop a robot in a covert job “for the government”. He was able to complete the task successfully, and was then invited to dinner with Suzie. Using his new powers, the ghost of a policeman Suzie had killed swooped in and attacked the two of them, though Roy did not know who it was. Suzie managed to escape, teleporting herself and Roy to a nearby island, away from the chaos. When Roy and Suzie arrived on the street, Suzie directed them towards an alley, where she revealed that her beaded bag had several essential supplies. Both of them changed into more practical clothing. The two then headed past some workmen who whistled at Suzie, and into an all-night coffee shop. There, they briefly discussed trying to find out what had happened at the base, and ultimately decided to go back in 15 minutes. While conversing, Suzie said Roy’s name, unknowingly triggering the Taboo that the ghost Super had placed upon it when he attacked the base. Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley, two possessed guards, soon entered the shop, while the waitress brought Suzie and Roy brownies. As Suzie moved to get money, Roy noticed that the guards were drawing guns. He drew his as well, and then pushed Suzie into her bench just as the guards’ bullets hit nearby. As Suzie took cover, Roy shot Bryce. Jeremiah cast a death beam at Roy, and it struck the table in front of him; the explosion slammed Roy into a wall, and made him lose his grip on his gun. Suzie then struck Jeremiah with a freezing beam from under the bench from where she was hidden. Suzie identified the two reinforcements, then she and Roy debated what to do with them. Although Suzie suggested killing them, Roy argued that wiping their memories would be more effective. Suzie used a gadget to erase the memories of Jeremiah, Bryce, and the waitress while Roy cleaned up the café. The two then headed back to Suzie’s base. Roy and Suzie stayed there for two days afterwards. While there, Mr. Reno Tutu told them that the guards at the base were safe. Afterwards, Roy returned home. Defeating Suzie Roy spent the next few months pretending to still be employed at the library for the sake of his family not having to move. However, his next assignment turned out to be a trap. Roy was captured by Suzie, who intends to avenge herself after being shunned by police and Supers. Suzie blamed Roy for not admitting her as an assistant. Roy learned that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Suzie intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot in a rigged crisis. Roy was able to escape through an underground waterway, though barely. Later he used the computer to discover that many other officers and Supers died during the testing of the robots. But he tripped an alarm and was recaptured and was led to believe that his family had been killed after Suzie shot down their plane. Later, Roy reunited with his wife, after being freed by Mr. Reno Tutu. Roy and Janice bickered for a bit, then regrouped with the children. They were immediately intercepted by Suzie, who seized yhem up before they could fight her. Suzie captured the family to try to stop them from interfering with her plan, but they are able to escape with Mr. Reno Tutu’s help. Roy and his family return to Provo, and are able to stop Suzie’s robot after a lengthy fight. Roy was then able to defeat Suzie by using a grenade against her. Later life Now, Roy and his family fight crime together. Roy and Janice both retired from this eventually. Physical descrption Roy Walltalker is 6'2", or 188 centimeters, tall. He is also very slender, though his exact weight is unknown. He is always seen in a black tuxedo, even in the desert. Personality and traits Roy Walltalker was an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possessed tremendous strength of character. He willingly went on a perilous mission to what he truly believed to be his death because he believed that this was the only way to save the wall, who he valued. After the mission, Roy would continue to go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Roy was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. The fact that he was capable of repelling the Basketball 10000’s laserfire suggests that he had an unusually strong sense of himself and his morals. Despite Roy’s traits and physical abilities, he chose not to draw on them, instead drawing on his choices. Roy was perfectly prepared to put his friends’ needs and best interests first, shown by how he ended his relationship with Mackenzie, his former girlfriend, due to his concern for her well being (even though being with her was one of the best things that happened to him). The amount of trust that Roy put into his friends was so strong that he absolutely refused to consider that any of them would betray him. The closeness that Roy felt for many was great enough for him to behave violently if any of them were harmed. For example, when Suzie threatened his family he hurled a missile at her. Ironically, she is the only person who Roy openly killed. However, Roy was also accused of being arrogant, (in particular by Janice), and could be hot-tempered and impulsive. This could sometimes make him rude to authority figures. Others said he was modest, likeable, and reasonably talented. Roy was prone to moodiness during his adolescence, though this is likely the result of the emotional stress he endured during this period. Roy possessed an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allowed him to make intellectual leaps, as opposed to the logical intelligence of Janice. For example, Roy divined the truth about Reba’s ambitions concerning the Wall, well before Janice would accept his evidence. And although he was clever, Roy lacked intellectual curiosity, rarely putting forth effort into school work as a boy (although he did study reasonably hard for his exams), and generally did his best work when tackling standardized tests. Roy also possessed a streak of pride and independence. Roy was also known for wanting to tackle challenges and obstacles on his own, without the aid or interference of others. His friends had to frequently remind him that he needed their assistance and that he did not always have to work alone. He also seemed to have an obsessive personality, a trait he shared with his daughter and former archenemy Reba Silo Walltalker. He could be somewhat nosy and was known for sleuthing around and getting involved in things that did not concern him. For instance, he developed on unhealthy obsession with the wall search, to the point where he would risk his life and his wife’s. This period of listlessness lasted for three months. Roy’s greatest strength was his ability to feel love, despite having a tough childhood himself. Roy was extremely loyal to and protective of his loved ones and that love was what allowed him to overcome some of his enemies. Notably, Roy’s strength of will at resisting the temptation of the dark side was due to Roy’s ability to love. Roy even claimed that he felt sorry for Suzie because he believed she did not understand love. Roy was also unfailingly kind and compassionate. This is likely attributable to his childhood, during which his parents were neglectful and deprived him of compassion. Also, Roy was not a cruel person and he never wished anyone harm. He rarely initiated fights, instead fighting in self-defense. Binoculars once noted that Roy had very good and nearly always right instincts. Roy had a strong awareness of the incalculable power of certain acts, which is never more apparent than when he realized that Reba, his archenemy at the time, had to be left alive. In some ways, Roy can become extremely intimidating toward people such as Binoculars, Mackenzie, Patricia, and Wilbur Eat. It is seen that Roy can become extremely frightening when pushed to the point of anger or extreme annoyance. When in a bad mood and argumentative, even Roy’s closest friends have been shown to be wary of him, usually replying to his angry tone in a calm and appeasing voice. The only person who does not appear to be afraid of him when he is angry (other than police and other authority figures in his life) is Janice Walltalker. Roy had good and long memory, as he remembered about Binoculars’ construction when he was an adult (the latter was built in 1997). Roy possessed a tremendous eyesight as well, a trait that served him well in the Wall search. This was evident as he was able to locate a bomb Laura had planted (which was approximately the size of a tennis ball) in a massive street. Roy also cared very much for his adopted children, Reba and Binoculars. Although never as given to sarcasm or humor as his wife Janice Walltalker, Roy often displayed a dry wit. For instance, on finding out that Janice intended to take nine periods during their first college semester, he asked her if she planned to eat or sleep at all. This humor often became more cutting when applied to people Roy disliked. When threatened by a gang of bullies in elementary school, Roy responded to their threat that he was dead by casually commenting “Funny, you’d think I’d have stopped walking around”. Roy also displayed wittiness on the occasion when he first encountered Mackenzie’s cat, remarking that he was either “an oversized cat or quite a small tiger”. He was also known to apply his cutting wit to Janice as well. Although he never sought power himself and would be content with a normal life, when a situation required him to step up he would do so. Such as when the wall was stolen or he was under the impression a government facility was under attack. Roy has shown considerable leadership abilities, as he never sought power for himself but simply had to assume the mantle of leadership due to circumstances beyond his control and found in the process that he did it well. During his youth, Roy tended to see things in a rather stark, absolute manner. He also had a penchant for mischief and was somewhat cocky. Talents and abilities Relationships Janice Walltalker Roy’s relationship with Janice Walltalker was initially a rocky one. While Roy was a popular student, well-liked by most Janice was unimpressed with him; this had to do with Roy’s jealousy of her wealth and her being annoyed by his behavior. Janice developed romantic feelings for Roy by college. Roy still hated her, however, treating her with absolute disdain. In their second semester, however, they were able to explain their differences and a month after, Janice was finally willing to go out with Roy. The two married soon after graduation. Janice and Roy were both police officers. Janice’s loyalty was enough for her to accompany Roy throughout the Wall search. They also adopted two children, Reba Silo and Binoculars. Suzie When Suzie was a girl, she idolized Roy Walltalker. She longed to be his assistant and occasionally went out of her way to impress him, to no avail. On the other hand, Roy thought she was reckless and somewhat obnoxious. After her exuberance got him in trouble with the law, Roy openly rejected her. This, coupled with other setbacks she suffered from police and superheroes, led her to become a supervillain and plot her revenge against Roy for dissing her so. When Roy arrived to confront her robot prototype, Suzie showed no signs of past behavior and he was soon charmed by her. In turn, Suzie had temporarily abandoned her hatred for him, even saving his life when a ghost ambushed them. However, Suzie’s seething hate for Roy returned to her over the next few months. After summoning him back to the island, a new robot attacked him and would have killed him if Suzie did not interfere and reveal her true motives. She attempted to kill him several times, but Roy survived the attempts and killed her, mostly in self-defense. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked To The Wall'' *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Police Category:6 foot characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:Males Category:1990s births Category:Fobbles Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Lovers